A parity check matrix for a spatially coupled code (also referred to as a low-density parity check (LDPC) convolutional code) is a band matrix based on a party check matrix for a regular LDPC code. For the spatially coupled code, a channel capacity (Shannon limit) can be achieved by iterative decoding (that is, belief propagation [BP] decoding).